deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Austin Powers vs Ace Ventura
Description The battle of spy vs detective. Two comedy agents duke it out in a battle to see who's funnier...and more powerful. Let's see if these can take this fight seriously, unlike their jobs. Intro Wiz: Spies Boomstick: Detectives Wiz: We've always wanted to know who would win in a fight Boomstick: Like Austin powers, the 90s spy Wiz: And Ace ventura, pet detective. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Austin Powers Wiz: Born in the 90s, Austin powers has the job of being a spy. He's taken on several villains, his archenemy being Doctor Evil. Boomstick: Austin's defeated him many times, being an exceptional spy. And HOLY SHIT! THAT GUY SHAGS ALMOST ALL WOMEN HE COMES IN CONTACT WITH! Wiz: Besides being able to seduce, Austin powers has an arsenal of a pistol, and a bag full of all kinds of stuff. Boomstick: Too bad he can't really fight, having little to no combat experience, due to getting his ass beaten by mini me. Wiz: He proves to be a great spy, who can definitely hold his own in a fight. (Austin Powers: No baby,. Your right to be suspicious. I shagged her.) Ace Ventura Wiz: When you lose a pet, Ace Ventura is always there to find it. Boomstick: Ace does it for the money, and for his love of animals. HE HIDES A TON OF THEM FROM HIS LANDLORD! Wiz: Ace is an incredible detective, always being able to solve a mystery. He's a skilled brawler, and can usually win a fight. Boomstick: He doesn't really have an arsenal though. What a shame. He can't shoot people. Wiz: Ace is a master at figuring things out. Using brains and brawn to be amazing at his job. Boomstick: Im telling you, Ace is an A list detective. (Ace Ventura: All righty then!) Pre-fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!!! Fight Meanwhile in town, Ace Ventura finally caught up with the albino pigeon. Ace: Oh yes. 25 grand will soon be mine. Austin powers walks by and sees Ventura on the roof. Austin: Hey you! What're you doing up there? The pigeon is startled by the sudden noise, and flies away before Ace can catch it. Ace: WHAT THE HELL MAN?! DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I'VE TRIED TO CATCH THAT BIRD?! Austin: No. Wait a minute, who are you? Ace: Ace ventura pet detrctive. Austin: I've been hired to kill you. Ace climbs down the roof. Ace: Oh, so that means you have to get rid of me? Austin: Ye- Before Austin can answer, Ace punches him across the face. Ace: Im gonna kick your ass FIGHT!!! Ace starts punching Austin in the face and stomach before kicking him into a car. Austin: You punch hard baby, but try this. Austin pulls out his pistol and shoots Ace in the arm Ace: AUGGHHH! Hey we can't use guns. Im brawling with you because you cost me the money, but now your going TOO far. Austin: Sorry baby, but it's my job. Now open wide, this will sting a bit. Austin shoots, but Ace dodges and tackles him. He goes on top of Austin and punches him over and over again. Austin then kicks Ace off. Ace: Lets take this outside. You okay with that? All righty then. Austin: Lets go baby Ace grabs Austin and drives his car with 1 foot, running over people in the process. They continue exchanging punches until they crash into a laboratory. They continue fighting in the elevator until they end up in a room with potions Ace: Wow. I wonder what this does. Ace drinks the potion and mutates into a creature. Ace: Try this asshole! He smacks Austin through the wall. Austin: There's gotta be some weapons around here. Austin spots a weapons room. Austin: Oh yeah baby. Ace: WHERE ARE YOU PUNK?! Austin then comes with a machine gun Austin: Eat lead baby! He shoots Ace, but Ace is bow bullet proof. Ace: THAT WONT HURT ME Austin: Maybe this will! He pulls out a rocket launcher and shoots Ace through the wall. Ace: God dammit! Im human again Austin puts down his weapons as Ace and him keep brawling, but a potion starts an explosion, exploding the laboratory and taking Ace and Austin with them With a destroyed laboratory and fire everywhere, Ace and Austin emerge, severely wounded. Ace: Okay. We almost died over a bounty, so what do you say about a truce. Austin: Well, as much as I want to, I can't. I was hired, so one of us is going to die baby. They clash against each other, until Ace sees a sharp piece of debris. Ace bends down and hits Austin the nuts. With Austin on the floor, Ace grabs the debris piece. Ace: Bye Bye then Ace impales Austin through the mouth, killing him. Ace: Wow, now I have gone to far. Oh well Ace tosses a card in Austins mouth saying you've been killed by Ace Ventura Ace then spots the pigeon out of the corner of his eye. KO!!!! Ace is seen handing the man his pigeon and receiving the money, and Austin's corpse is seen in the regular position. Aftermath Wow! That was super Ace-y for Austin! The winner is Ace Ventura. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Joke Death Battles Category:'Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:'Comedy' themed Death Battles Category:Blooper dooper2000 Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles